


The Butler Of Ackerman Manor

by Simply_Unknown_104



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Unknown_104/pseuds/Simply_Unknown_104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England, 1888. Here, family butler Eren Jeager serves Levi Ackerman and tends to his home. But this pair is more than they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butler Of Ackerman Manor

The life of a butler isn't an easy one. The days are long and the work is tiring. That is, if you don't know what your doing.

In The Morning

A good butler rises at six o' clock sharp. You rid yourself of any stench, fix your hair, and dress appropriately. You wake the servants an hour later and make your Master's morning tea and scones. Then you wake the Master at eight o' clock. You knock on the door, announce your presents, and enter the room.

"Good morning, Master Levi." Levi said nothing, but I knew he was awake. I smirked, made his tea and held it in one hand. I bent over and kissed Levi on his lips and he kissed back.

"What a lovely way to wake up." Levi smirked when I pulled away. He sat up and I handed him his tea before bowing before him.

"I'll leave you be until breakfast. I'll tend to the servants and your meal." I said before leaving. Levi Ackerman is my master, age twenty, orphaned at four, abandoned at twelve, alone at fifteen, made a contract at the same age. He is the most well known person in England as the wealthiest person in the country. He own's a toy company that makes children toys of the finest quality at an agreeable price. He inherited the business from his mother who died when he was four, but that was only a small percent of the company. His mother's brother, Kenny Ackerman, took over the rest of the company before he left Levi and the company when he was twelve. Left alone with his butler, Dot Pixis, he went out on the town one day and found an orphan child named Farlan. Levi saw something and took him in, that something turned into love. A year into their relationship, when they were thirteen, Levi and Farlan found a young orphan girl running away from a group of boys. My Master was handy with a knife and he saved the girl and the bird with the broken wing she was carrying. Her name was Isabel, and she was taken in by Levi and Farlan, and became apart of his family.

Then, the manor burned down. He ran down the halls in his night shirt, looking for his friends. He saw a figure, standing between the two chairs that they were sitting in. When he tried to reach out and save them flames engulfed the room, swallowing them whole. He saw the figure fly out and before he could follow them, he was crushed by a fallen beam. My Master was taken by a cult where they locked him away and readied him along with other children that were the same age or younger than him. When he was about to be sacrificed he called me and we made the contract. He returned home, Pixis was waiting and he rebuilt the Manor for the Master's return. I will stay by my Master's side until our contract is complete and we find the one who killed his family. Once we do that I will eat his soul, or so I thought. Unfortunately, I fell for my Master, and I'm afraid that I will starve if I don't do something about my feelings soon.

The servants were gathered in the kitchen awaiting their instructions for the day. I clapped my hands."OK everyone, we have a visitor that will be arriving this evening to conduct business with the Lord. We must and will give him our famous Ackerman hospitality. Armin."

"Ah, ye-yes sir!" Armin stuttered, standing as straight as a solider.

"Clean the gardens and yards to the best of your ability. Trim the hedges, cut the grass, pick the finest flowers."

"Yes sir!" Armin shouted.

"Hanji."

"Y- yes sir!" Hanji said timid tone.

"Clean the entrance hall, dining room, parlor, and the Master's office while you do your chores."

"Yes sir, I'll do my best!"

"Erwin."

"Yep?" He said with a grin.

"You'll be in charge of prepping tonight's feast."

"On it."

"Pixis, you do you."

"Oh ho ho." Pixis cheered as he sipped his tea.

"OK everyone, get to work."

"Yes sir!" They proclaimed before scattering away like mice. I made the Master's breakfast and severed it to him at the dinning table. "My Lord, I hope you remember your meeting with Mr. Nick today?"

"How could I forget?" Levi said and he took a sip of his tea. "I'll be in my study today, I hope the servants know what their jobs are?"

"Yes sir, I already gave them their orders."

"Good, thank you, Eren."

"My Lord." I bowed and left him to enjoy his meal.

In The Afternoon

"EREN! EREN! ERRREEEN!!!" Armin screamed as he ran down the halls, waving his arms in the air.

"Armin, no running or screaming in the manor." I said in a stern voice.

"But it's an emergency!" He jogged in place, showing me that whatever it was, it was bad. I sighed and sat down the sliver I was polishing.

"What is it? Show me." Armin lead me outside and showed me the damage. The front lawn and courtyard was a mess. Brushes were turned over or timed too far down. The grass was unevenly cut or there was none at all. And the flower's were trampled over. I sighed and pulled my gloves down. "Armin." Armin stopped crying and apologizing and straightened.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to go to the garden and pick an arrange of flowers. Bring some to me, take the rest inside and decorate the vases with them."

"Yes sir!" Armin ran off and I sighed again.

"Time to get to work." I quickly ran around the yard, picking up the fallen bushes and replanting them. Cutting the hedges down to an even size, picking up and replanting the trampled flowers. I cut the grass and covered the patches of dirt with tiny yet pleasing beds of flowers. When I was done I admired my handy work. "Right." I said to myself before going back inside and continuing to tend to the sliver. Once I was done with that I cleaned the dishes for the night and started the master's lunch. Suddenly, Hanji burst through the kitchen door in a panic.

"Eren Eren!" She yelled before stopping before me, on the verge of tears.

"What is it Hanji? And how many times must I tell you all no running or yelling indoors?"

"But it's an emergency!" She cried. I sighed and set down my knife.

"Show me." I said. She lead me to the washing room where the sheets and the white table cloth was torn with different holes in them.

"How did you-"

"I'm sorry sir. Damn pest caught me off guard and they got into the linen while it was outside drying they did." I sighed and turned to face her.

"You continue cleaning, I'll fix this."

"Yes sir!" She ran off. I pulled the small sewing kit out of my coat pocket and threaded the white string through the needle. I sewed tonight's table cloth together and the bed sheets in no time. Five minutes later I was back in the kitchen making the Master's lunch. Once I was done, I placed the food on the cart and wheeled it to his study. I knocked on the door.

"My Lord, I have your lunch!"

"Enter!" I entered the room and saw Levi looking over some papers. I fixed his plate and sat it on his desk. "Tell me about our client again."

"Tonight's visitor is named Mr. Nick. He's said to be a holy man and owns his own church with quite the following. His main occupation is owning a chain of lumber mills that works with the Ackerman Toy Company by supplying wood. He's requested to meet you to get funding to keep his lumber mills open before he has to shut many down."

"Oh." Levi said as he sipped his tea.

"Did you really forget that Levi?"

"No, I just wanted to hear you speak." I smiled and bowed.

"Have a good meal, Master Levi." I exited the study and heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen on the other side of the manor. I walked to the kitchen and saw smoke coming out of it. Erwin was coughing and trying to air out the area, he was covered in smoke and ash. "Erwin, what happened?"

"Sorry sir, I blew me self up." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. I sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to cook with dynamite?"

"I got my tools mixed up."

"Clean yourself up. I'll take care of this and dinner tonight."

"Yes sir." He saluted and went off. I turned and faced the mess. "Oh dear, evening is quickly approaching."

In The Evening

"You look dashing my Lord." I complemented Levi.

"Thank you, Eren." He said as he straightened his tie.

"Our guest is arriving." I said as I looked out the window, seeing a carriage pull up to the main gates.

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good," Levi turned to face me. "Let's get this over with." I nodded and opened the door for him and followed him to the front entryway. Mr. Nick walked inside and stared in marvel at the entryway.

"My," he said." This is only the front door, but this manor really is beautiful." Mr. Nick took off his hat and I took off his coat.

"Welcome to the Ackerman manor Mr. Nick. I hope you had a pleasant trip?"

"Yes, thank you my Lord. Now, let's talk business."

"Now now Mr. Nick, what's the rush? I had my servants prepare dinner for us, I hope your hungry."

"Oh, right, yes."

"If you would follow me sir," I said. "Dinner is ready." I lead them to dining hall and opened the doors. Mr. Nick's mouth watered at the feast before him. "Tonight we will be having roast turkey with a mix of roasted vegetables. Fresh green salad with ingredients grown right her at the manor and vegetable soap, fine wine, and for desert, apple pie with a dash of cinnamon. Please enjoy." I sat Mr.Nick down in his seat before tending to my Master. Erwin severed them both their food and Hanji poured the wine as Armin stood by the door. We told them to enjoy with our best smiles before waiting aside them out of their vision.

"So," Mr. Nick said. "About the deal?"

"Mr. Nick," Levi said. "The deal can wait. Let's just enjoy dinner and get to know one another." He smiled. Mr. Nick only nodded.

"Your right my Lord, I'm sorry for being in such an unnecessary rush. Oh, it seems I forgot to make a call, will it be OK if I used your phone?"

"Yes, the phone room will be down the hall to your right once you exit the room. I'll have my butler show-"

"No! That's quite alright, thank you my Lord." Mr. Nick quickly walked out the room.

"Watch him." Levi ordered me.

"Yes, my Lord." I left the room and followed Mr. Nick to the phone room and listened in on his conversation.

"What do you mean my men are gone? What are you talking about? Bodyguards, there are nothing here but servants. Damn, useless useless useless! How am I suppose to get the money if there's no one here but me? Then hurry your ass up and get here!" He slammed the phone down and I went back to my Lord.

"Get ready," I whispered to him before returning to my place. Mr. Nick came back into the room and took his seat.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I appears that I forgot something." He said.

"That's quite alright Mr. Nick." Levi replied.

"Excuse me my Lord, but I have some business to tend to as well." I said. Levi only looked at me and nodded, I smiled and went to tend to the car that had just pulled up to the front gates.

"My Lord," Mr. Nick said after a few moments. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you." Mr. Nick shot up, pulled out the two guns he was carrying in his jacket and pointed them at my Lord. "I'm afraid I'll be taking your life now, and your money when I leave." My Lord said nothing and continued eating, Mr. Nick got nervous and angry. "HEY! Did you hear what I just said?" I entered the room and Mr. Nick jumped when he heard me. I went back to my master's side. "I have one hundred of men outside, their just waiting to take you out!" Hanji couldn't help but giggle. "Oi! What is she laughing at?"

"Mr. Nick, if you would please calm down, I'm sure we can work something out that will end with you leaving here with your life." I said with a smile.

"Like hell I'm leaving here empty handed!"

"Then I'm afraid you leave us with no choice." Erwin said. Hanji took off her glasses and lifted her skirt to take out her two pistols. Erwin reached behind his chair and grabbed his rifle, and Armin cracked his knuckles. All were ready to kill him.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Mr. Nick proclaimed

"Those men you said you had," Armin said. "I buried them with my strength alone, they caused me to ruin the yards though."

"I shot those pest, but they blew holes in my sheets and table cloth while they drying. I had to make Eren sew them up. Sorry about that again sir." Hanji apologized.

"I blew 'em up, shot 'em up, and burned 'em up. But after all of that I ruined the first dinner we had planned for the evening." Erwin said.

"What their saying is that you hired poor hit man," Pixis said. "And their ready to take you out next. If you would please put your guns away and finish dinner, then we'll put this all behind us.

"Shut up old man!" Mr. Nick shouted.

"Oh dear."

"Well, this is quite entertaining." Levi said as he finished his food.

"Shut up!" Mr. Nick shouted in fear.

"Everyone, calm down. This man isn't worth making a mess over." Levi ordered the servants.

"I said SHUT UP!" Mr. Nick shouted and he pulled the trigger on one of the guns. The bullet flew towards my master's head who didn't flinch once. I caught the bullet between my two fingers and showed it to Mr. Nick. He looked at me in fear and I smiled at him before throwing the bullet back at him, aiming for his arm. Mr. Nick screamed and he held his arm in pain. I appeared behind him and he turned to look at me in fear. I smiled and picked him up by his neck before throwing him against the wall. He hit the back of his head and grunted out in pain.

"Well, then Mr. Nick," I said as I stood before him. "We really didn't want to have to do this to you." Levi stood next to me and looked down at Mr. Nick who was motionless with fear.

"Do whatever you want with him, I'm going to go and take a bath." He said.

"Yes, my lord." I turned to face everyone else."If you don't mind, I would like you all to leave for a moment and wait outside the door."

"Yes sir!" The servants said in unison before leaving with Levi.

"Wait!" Mr. Nick cried out and everyone stopped to look at him. He looked at me. "Who are you people?" He asked ask. Levi turned and faced him.

"I am the lord of this manor Levi Ackerman, you may know me as the queens guard dog or the wealthiest person in England. I pride myself and my home on hospitality and toys of the highest standard and quality."

"We are the servants of the Ackerman manor." Armin said.

"We will let nothing happen to our lord, nor his home." Hanji followed.

"Because we've swore our hearts to protect him and this place." Erwin said.

"Even if that means death." Pixis said. Mr. Nick turned to me.

"And- and who are you?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Oh, no one. But you see, I'm simply one hell of a b-"

"Butler." Levi finished my sentence. I smiled and chuckled.

"Yes. Now off you go everyone." They left and I looked back at Mr. Nick. "Now, where were we?" Taking care of him was simple and I was done in less then a minute. I cleaned the table and set the plates before opening the door. "Thank you everyone." I told the servants. "Dinner is served."

At Midnight

"What did you do to him?" Levi asked me from his bed.

"I took care of him as you wished my Lord." I said as I closed the curtains. I picked up the candle holder and went by his side. "Tomorrow is free day my Lord, please, spend it however you like. Goodnight my Lord." I bowed and went to the door.

"Eren." Levi called out. I turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He asked with a sly smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Is that an order?" I joked.

"Yes, it is."

"Yes, my Lord." I said before blowing out the candles.

The life of a butler isn't an easy one.

"Mmm, Eren."

The days are long, and the work is tiring.

"Eren, hurry up and take those off."

That is, if you don't know what your doing.

"Eren, give it to me, I want it."

Levi Ackerman is my master.

"Ah, ah! Don't stop, Eren!"

Age twenty, orphaned at four, abandoned at twelve, alone at fifteen, made a contract at the same age.

"AH! AH!"

I'm afraid I've fallen deeply in love with my master.

"EREN!!!"

And if I don't do something about my feelings soon.

"I love you."

I will surely starve.


End file.
